Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a honeycomb structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a honeycomb structure in which a separation of a part of an end is prevented even when a crack is generated in an end face, and further has structure has sufficient isostatic strength.
Description of the Related Art
Since an exhaust gas emitted from an internal combustion engine such as a diesel engine includes a large amount of particulate matter (PM) containing carbon as a main component, which becomes a cause of environmental pollution, a filter for trapping particulate matter is mounted in an exhaust system of the internal combustion engine. As the filter, for example, there is a diesel particulate filter (DPF).
Then, as the filter, there is known a honeycomb structure including a plugging portion (a plugged honeycomb structure) (see Patent Document 1). Specifically, the plugged honeycomb structure includes a honeycomb structure body which includes a porous partition wall defining a plurality of cells serving as fluid through channels, an inflow side plugging portion which is disposed at an inflow end face side that is one end face of a predetermined cell, and an outflow plugging portion which is disposed at an outflow end face side that is the other end of a residual cell.
An exhaust gas flows from the inflow end face of the plugged honeycomb structure to the inside, and particulate matter or the like contained in the exhaust gas is removed by the partition wall. Subsequently, the exhaust gas flows out of the outflow end face. In this way, in the plugged honeycomb structure, the partition wall serves as a filtration layer, and traps particulate matter in the exhaust gas. As a result, the plugged honeycomb structure can purify the exhaust gas.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2004-156621